marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Universe Reading Order Part 20
This is a part of the Marvel Universe Reading Order Project, a project to put all Marvel stories in chronological order. This is all universes which are independent of Earth-616 and Earth-1610. They can be explored in any order and are not alternate timelines of the two previously mentioned universes. They are all listed here due to having much smaller orders. Earth-600043 Earth-600043 is the reality of the two 1979 Captain America television movies. 1979 *Captain America (1979 film) *Captain America II: Death Too Soon Earth-697064 Earth-697064 is the reality of the 1990 Captain America movie. 1990 *Captain America (1990 film) (opening scene during World War II) Earth-700029 Earth-700029 is the reality of the 1996 Generation X television film. 1996 *Generation X (film) Earth-701306 Earth-701306 is the reality of the 2003 Daredevil movie and the Elektra spin-off movie. 2003 *Daredevil (film) **Daredevil (movie novelization by Greg Cox) **Daredevil: The Movie Vol 1 1 (movie adaptation) **Daredevil (video game) (movie adaptation) 2005 *Elektra (film) **Elektra (movie novelization by Yvonne Navarro) **Elektra (video game) (movie adaptation) Earth-730911 Earth-730911 is the reality of the 1977 Spider-Man film and the follow up television series. 1977 *Spider-Man (1977 film) 1978 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 1 1 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 1 2 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 1 3 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 1 4 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 1 5 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 1 6 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 2 1 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 2 2 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 2 3 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 2 4 1979 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 2 5 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 2 6 *The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 2 7 Earth-751263 Earth-751263 is the reality of the Spider-Man Unlimited animated series. Please keep in mind that even though episodes after episode three weren't released until 2000 or 2001 due to various release issues they were created and intended to all take place within the same year. Even though the universe appears in Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man Vol 1 13 it only appears as a vision/illusion so thus this universe isn't actually shown. 1999 *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 1 **Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2 ½ (adaptation of S1E1) *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 2 **Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2 1 (adaptation of S1E2) *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 3 **Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2 2 (adaptation of S1E3) *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 4 *Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2 3 *Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2 4 *Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2 5 *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 5 *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 6 *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 7 *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 8 *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 9 *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 10 *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 11 *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 12 *Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 13 Earth-800801 Earth-800801 is the reality of the 1980 animated television Dracula film. It was released in the United States as Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned and is loosely based on the Tomb of Dracula comic books. 1980 *Yami no Teiō: Kyūketsuki Dracula Earth-TRN006 Earth-TRN006 is the reality of the 2000 video game Spider-Man and its sequel. This universe features many Marvel characters. 2000 *Spider-Man (2000 video game) (Dreamcast/Nintendo 64/PC/PlayStation video game; main mode only) **Spider-Man (2000 Video Game) (Game Boy Color video game) 2001 *Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro *Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six (main mode only) Earth-TRN007 Earth-TRN007 is the reality of the X2: Wolverine's Revenge video game. Even though it was released to be a tie-in with the movie X2: X-Men United the game is a self contained reality. 2003 *X2: Wolverine's Revenge (GameCube/PC/PlayStation 2/Xbox video game; opening segment in 1968) **X2: Wolverine's Revenge (Game Boy Advance video game) Earth-TRN008 Earth-TRN008 is the reality of the video game The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction. 2005 *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction Earth-TRN011 Earth-TRN011 is the reality of Punisher: War Zone. 2008 *Punisher: War Zone (film) Earth-TRN022 Earth-TRN022 is the reality of the What If? mode in the 2000 Spider-Man video game. 2000 *Spider-Man (2000 Video Game) (Dreamcast/Nintendo 64/PC/PlayStation video game; What If? mode only) Earth-TRN134 Earth-TRN134 is the reality of the 1981 anime Frankenstein movie. It is loosely based on the Monster of Frankenstein comic books which in turn are based on the original novel. 1788 *Kyōfu Densetsu: Kaiki! Frankenstein Earth-TRN376 Earth-TRN376 is an alternate timeline of The Amazing Spider-Man film series. This is a separate universe because of significant contradictions such as the Rhino being a totally different character and Beenox's confirmation. 2013 *All stories in Earth-120703 up until this universe separates itself *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 video game) (PC/PlayStation 3/Wii/Wii U/Xbox 360 video game; a few months after the film) **The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 video game) (Nintendo 3DS video game) **The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 video game) (Nintendo DS video game) **The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 video game) (mobile phone video game) 2014 *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 video game) (PC/PlayStation 3/PlayStation 4/Wii U/Xbox 360/Xbox One video game) **The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 video game) (Nintendo 3DS video game) Earth-TRN414 Earth-TRN414 is an alternate timeline of the X-Men film series which was created during the events of X-Men: Days of Future Past (film). Please keep in mind that technically any flashback scenes from the films in Earth-10005 are still canon here due to them taking place before 1973. This means the montage scenes from X-Men Origins: Wolverine as well as the World War II scene from the original film. 1973 *All events prior to 1973 from Earth-10005 *X-Men: Days of Future Past (film) (Earth-TRN414 scenes only) Heroes United Universe This is the universe of two direct-to-DVD movies. It has not yet been given an official reality number or even a temporary reality number by this wiki. The producer has stated that this takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe but judging by the movie itself this is clearly not the case. 2013 *Iron Man and Hulk: Heroes United 2014 *Iron Man and Captain America: Heroes United Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six Bonus Mode Universe This Game Boy Color game has a bonus mode where Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus work together to move a stretcher to bounce a teddy bear into an ambulance. It is clearly in its own universe. It has never been given an official or temporary reality number. 2001 *Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six (bonus mode)